


It's Batwoman, too

by 2SpaceGays



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Mild Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SpaceGays/pseuds/2SpaceGays
Summary: Maggie discovers something else she likes about Batwoman.





	

Call her a hypocrite, but there’s just something about how Kate looks in her uniform that is too appealing to ignore. With her cape unclipped, Maggie can see every impeccable curve. From the distinct breasts swelling at her chest, to the round hips perfectly sized for her hands, to that _ass_ … She’s undressed her meticulously with her eyes before Kate even turns around.

There’s no guilt over being discovered, only the aroused flush that spreads over her collarbone when her lover blesses her with that incredible bright red smirk. White, pupil-less eyes drop to the flesh left exposed by her unbuttoned shirt, to the unbuckled belt hugging her waist, setting ablaze all they touch.

The Batwoman’s deliberate step forward has her heart racing in her chest with _want_. With that mask, the wig, the confidence she wears in her squared shoulders, Kate is as intimidating as she is sexy, and in spite of her record for standing up to capes, Maggie feels her mouth go dry and heat bloom inexplicably between her thighs. 

Kate’s smirk turns into a broad grin and Maggie has to wonder what kind of tech she has in that mask, and whether she knows how quick her breathing has become or how _hot_ she’s running. Somehow, her voice remains even when she asks, “How was patrol?”

“Uneventful.” In comparison to _this_ , her smug expression says as she saunters closer still, testing, taunting, _pushing_.

Feigning normalcy, Maggie breaks eye contact to finish shrugging off her shirt, forcing her breath to come evenly and her heart to slow. She puts her back to Kate, seeking to stop the reaction she’s having, and the fun the _redhead_  is having with it, by putting her lover out of sight completely. She rationalises that it’s just their routine, just her body reacting as it does every morning when she comes off the nightshift – it’s just _this_  time, Kate was still in her uniform when she got home.

It’s _absolutely not_ the uniform itself. It’s not the _Batwoman._

Except it’s the _Batwoman’s_ gloved hands that pull a startled, exaggerated jerk from her when they touch her waist. It’s _her_ fingers gripping her hips that flood her body with another wave of heat. It’s _her_ breath on the back of her neck that prickles the invisible hairs on her arms and brings goosebumps to her thighs. It’s _her_ cool, capable body pushing her towards the bed, _her_ hands winding down her arms and bending her over to pin her wrists to the mattress. It’s _her_  hot mouth against her shoulder, murmuring her rank into her sweat-slicked skin.

It’s Kate, but it’s also the _Batwoman_.


End file.
